The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a mounting substrate and method of manufacturing the mounting substrate, a circuit board, and an electronic instrument.
Semiconductor devices such as T-CSP (Tape-Chip Scale/Size Package) are known, which use a substrate on which an interconnect pattern is formed. Commonly, a semiconductor chip is mounted on the substrate, and with the electrodes of the semiconductor chip electrically connected to the interconnect pattern, solder balls are provided. The characteristics required of the surface of the interconnect pattern for connecting the electrodes of the semiconductor chip and the characteristics required for providing the solder balls are different. Although the surface of the interconnect pattern requires locally varying characteristics, conventionally the whole of the surface of the interconnect pattern has been subjected to a single plating operation.
The present invention solves the above described problem, and has as its objective the provision of a semiconductor device including an interconnect pattern having portions of its surface with different properties, and similarly a mounting substrate and method of manufacture thereof, a circuit board, and an electronic instrument.
(1) A semiconductor device of the present invention comprises:
a substrate in which a plurality of through holes are formed;
an interconnect pattern formed on the substrate and passing over the through holes;
a first plating layer formed on the interconnect pattern surface opposite to the substrate;
a second plating layer formed on the interconnect pattern surface looking toward the substrate in the through holes;
a semiconductor chip mounted on the substrate and electrically connected to the first plating layer;
a resin provided on the first plating layer; and
a conductive material provided on the second plating layer,
wherein the first and second plating layers have different properties.
According to the present invention, since the first and second plating layers are formed on the interconnect pattern, oxidation of the surface of the interconnect pattern can be prevented, and also the electrical contact resistance can be lowered.
The first and second plating layers have different characteristics. A plating layer having appropriate adhesion properties with a resin and a plating layer having appropriate adhesion with a conductive material commonly require different properties. The present invention provides for this by of the first and second plating layers of different properties.
(2) A semiconductor device of the present invention comprises:
a substrate;
a first interconnect pattern formed on one surface of the substrate;
a second interconnect pattern formed on the other surface of the substrate and electrically connected to the first interconnect pattern;
a first plating layer formed on the first interconnect pattern surface opposite to the substrate;
a second plating layer formed on the second interconnect pattern surface opposite to the substrate;
a semiconductor chip mounted on the substrate and electrically connected to the first plating layer;
a resin provided on the first plating layer; and
a conductive material provided on the second plating layer,
wherein the first and second plating layers have different properties.
According to the present invention, since the first and second plating layers are formed on the first and second interconnect patterns, oxidation of the surface of the first and second interconnect patterns can be prevented, and also electrical contact resistance can be lowered. The first and second plating layers have different characteristics. A plating layer having appropriate adhesion properties with a resin and a plating layer having appropriate adhesion with a conductive material commonly require different properties. The present invention provides for this by means of the first and second plating layers of different properties.
(3) A semiconductor device of the present invention comprises:
a substrate;
an interconnect pattern formed on the substrate;
a first plating layer formed on a first portion of the interconnect pattern surface opposite to the substrate;
a second plating layer formed on a second portion of the interconnect pattern surface opposite to the substrate;
a resin provided on the first plating layers;
a conductive material provided on the second plating layer; and
a semiconductor chip mounted on the substrate and electrically connected to the conductive material,
wherein the first and second plating layers have different properties.
According to the present invention, since the first and second plating layers are formed on the interconnect pattern, oxidation of the surface of the interconnect pattern can be prevented, and the electrical contact resistance can be lowered. The first and second plating layers have different characteristics. A plating layer having appropriate adhesion properties with a resin, and a plating layer having appropriate adhesion with a conductive material commonly require different properties. The present invention provides for this by means of the first and second plating layers of different properties.
(4) In this semiconductor device, the first plating layer may be formed to be thinner than the second plating layer.
By making the plating layer thinner, the adhesion properties with the resin are improved, and if the plating layer is made thicker, excellent bonding with the conductive material is obtained.
(5) in this semiconductor device, the first and second plating layers may be formed of different materials.
The first plating layer can be formed of a material improving the adhesion properties with a resin, and the second plating layer can be formed of a material having excellent bonding with the conductive material.
(6) In this semiconductor device, the resin may be an adhesive, and include conductive particles to constitute an anisotropic conductive material; and the semiconductor chip may be mounted by face-down bonding with the anisotropic conductive material interposed.
According to this, an anisotropic conductive material is provided on the first plating layer, and the first plating layer has appropriate adhesion properties with the adhesive of the anisotropic conductive material. By the formation of th first plating layer, in the face-down bonding of the semiconductor chip, the electrical contact resistance is lowered.
(7) A mounting substrate of the present invention comprises:
a substrate in which a plurality of through holes are formed;
an interconnect pattern formed on the substrate and passing ever the through holes;
a first plating layer formed on the interconnect pattern surface opposite to the substrate; and
a second plating layer formed on the interconnect pattern surface looking toward the substrate in the through holes,
wherein the first and second plating layers have different properties.
According to the prevent invention, since the first and second plating layers are formed on the interconnect pattern, oxidation of the surface of the interconnect pattern can be prevented, and also the electrical contact resistance can be lowered. The first and second plating layers have different characteristics. A plating layer having appropriate adhesion properties with a resin, and a plating layer having appropriate adhesion with a conductive material commonly require different properties. The present invention provides for this by means of the first and second plating layers of different properties.
(8) A mounting substrate of the present invention comprises:
a substrate;
a first interconnect pattern formed on one surface of the substrate;
a second interconnect pattern formed on the other surface of the substrate and electrically connected to the first interconnect pattern;
a first plating layer formed on the first interconnect pattern surface opposite to the substrate; and
a second plating layer formed on the second interconnect pattern surface opposite to the substrate,
wherein the first and second plating layers have different properties.
According to the present invention, since the first and second plating layers are formed on the first and second interconnect patterns, oxidation of the surface of the first and second interconnect patterns can be prevented, and also the electrical contact resistance can be lowered. The first and second plating layers have different characteristics. A plating layer having appropriate adhesion properties with a resin, and a plating layer having appropriate adhesion with a conductive material commonly require different properties. The present invention provides for this by means of the first and second plating layers of different properties.
(9) A mounting substrate of the present invention comprises:
a substrate;
an interconnect pattern formed on the substrate;
a first plating layer formed on a first portion of the interconnect pattern surface opposite to the substrate; and
a second plating layer formed on a second portion of the interconnect pattern surface opposite to the substrate,
wherein the first and second plating layers have different properties.
According to the present invention, since the first and second plating layers are formed on the interconnect pattern, oxidation of the surface of the interconnect pattern can be prevented, and also the electrical contact resistance can be lowered. The first and second plating layers have different characteristics. A plating layer having appropriate adhesion properties with a resin, and a plating layer having appropriate adhesion with a conductive material commonly require different properties. The present invention provides for this by means of the first and second plating layers of different properties.
(10) In this mounting substrate, the first plating layer may be formed to be thinner than the second plating layer.
By Making the plating layer thinner, the adhesion properties with the resin are improved, and if the plating layer is made thicker, excellent bonding with the conductive material is obtained.
(11) In this mounting substrate, the first and second plating layers may be formed of different materials.
The first plating layer can be formed of a material improving the adhesion properties with a resin, and the second plating layer can be formed or a material having excellent bonding with the conductive material.
(12) On a circuit board of the present invention, the above-described semiconductor device is mounted.
(13) An electronic instrument of the present invention is equipped with the above-described semiconductor device.
(14) A method of manufacturing a mounting substrate of the present invention comprises the steps of:
immersing a substrate in a plating bath, the substrate having a plurality of through holes and an interconnect pattern formed thereon and passing over the through holes;
electrically connecting the interconnect pattern to a cathode;
disposing a first anode to face the surface of the substrate on which the interconnect pattern is formed;
disposing a second anode to face the surface of the substrate opposite to the interconnect pattern; and
passing currents of different current densities between the first and second anodes and the cathode,
wherein a first plating layer is formed on the interconnect pattern by the current from the first anode; and
wherein a second plating layer is formed on the interconnect pattern on the side of the substrate and within the through holes by the current from the second anode.
According to the present invention, a first plating layer can be formed on one surface of the interconnect pattern by the current from the first anode, and a second plating layer can be formed on the other surface of the interconnect pattern by the current from the second anode. It should be noted that the second plating layer is formed on the portion of the interconnect pattern exposed from the through holes.
(15) A method of manufacturing a mounting substrate of the present invention comprises the steps of:
immersing a substrate in a first plating bath, the substrate having a plurality of through holes and an interconnect pattern formed thereon and passing over the through holes;
electrically connecting the interconnect pattern to a cathode;
forming a first plating layer on the interconnect pattern by disposing a first anode to face the surface of the substrate on which the interconnect pattern is formed and carrying out electroplating;
immersing the substrate in a second plating bath;
electrically connecting the interconnect pattern to a cathode; and
forming a second plating layer on the interconnect pattern surface looking toward the substrate in the through holes by disposing a second anode to face the surface of the substrate opposite to the interconnect pattern and carrying out electroplating.
According to the present invention, the substrate is immersed in first and second plating baths, and a first plating layer is formed on one surface of the interconnect pattern, and a second plating layer is formed on the other surface of the interconnect pattern.
(16) A method of manufacturing a mounting substrate of the present invention comprises the steps of:
forming a plurality of through holes and an interconnect pattern passing over the through holes on a substrate;
forming a first plating layer by covering the through holes with a first resist and applying electroless plating to the interconnect pattern; and
forming a second plating layer by exposing a portion of the interconnect pattern in the through holes, covering the surface of the interconnect pattern opposite to the substrate with a second resist, and applying electroless plating to the interconnect pattern in the through holes.
According to the present invention, the first and second plating layers are formed by the two operations of electroless plating.
(17) A method of manufacturing a mounting substrate of the present invention comprises the steps of:
immersing a substrate in a plating bath, wherein the substrate has a first interconnect pattern formed on one surface and a second interconnect pattern electrically connected to the first interconnect pattern and formed on the other surfaces;
electrically connecting the first and second interconnect patterns to a cathode;
disposing a first anode to face the first interconnect pattern;
disposing a second anode to face the second interconnect pattern; and
passing currents of different current densities between the first and second anodes and the cathode,
wherein a first plating layer is formed on the first
interconnect pattern by the current from the first anode; and
wherein a second plating layer is formed on the second interconnect pattern by the current from the second anode.
According to the present invention, a first plating layer can be formed on the first interconnect pattern by the current from the first anode, and a second plating layer can be formed on the second interconnect pattern by the current from the second anode.
(18) A method of manufacturing a mounting substrate of the present invention comprises the steps of:
immersing a substrate in a first plating bath, wherein the substrate has a first interconnect pattern formed on one surface and a second interconnect pattern electrically connected to the first interconnect pattern and formed on the other surface;
electrically connecting the first interconnect pattern to a cathode;
forming a first plating layer on the first interconnect pattern, by disposing a first anode to face the first interconnect pattern and carrying out electroplating;
immersing the substrate in a second plating bath;
electrically connecting the second interconnect pattern to a cathode; and
forming a second plating layer on the second interconnect pattern, by disposing a second anode to face the second interconnect pattern and carrying out electroplating.
According to the present invention, the substrate is immersed in first and second plating baths, a first plating layer is formed on the first interconnect pattern, and a second plating layer is formed on the second interconnect pattern.
(19) A method of manufacturing a mounting substrate of the present invention comprises the steps of:
forming a first interconnect pattern on one surface of a substrate;
forming a second interconnect pattern electrically connected to the first interconnect pattern on the other surface of the substrate;
forming a first plating layer by covering the second interconnect pattern with a first resist and applying electroless plating to the first interconnect pattern; and
forming a second plating layer by covering the first interconnect pattern with a second resist and applying electroless plating to the second interconnect pattern.
According to the present invention, the first and second plating layers are formed by the two operations of electroless plating.
(20) A method of manufacturing a mounting substrate of the present invention comprises the steps of:
forming an interconnect pattern on a substrate;
forming a first plating layer on a first portion of the interconnect pattern by covering a second portion of the interconnect pattern with a resist and exposing the first portion, and applying electroless plating to the interconnect pattern; and
forming a second plating layer in the second portion by covering the first portion with a resist and exposing the second portion, and applying electroless plating to the interconnect pattern.
According to the present invention, the first and second plating layers are formed by the two operations of electroless plating.
(21) In this method of manufacturing a mounting substrate, the first and second plating layers may have different properties.
A plating layer having appropriate adhesion properties with a resin, and a plating layer having appropriate adhesion with a conductive material commonly require different properties. In this case, by making the current densities between the first and second anodes and the cathode different, first and second plating layers of different thicknesses may be formed. Alternatively, by making the plating fluids in the first and second plating baths different, or making the current densities between the first and second anodes and the cathode different, first and second plating layers of different thicknesses may be formed.
(22) In this method of manufacturing a mounting substrate, the first plating layer may be formed to be thinner than the second plating layer.
By making the plating layer thinner, the adhesion properties with the resin are improved, and if the plating layer is made thicker, excellent bonding with the conductive material is obtained.
(23) In this method of manufacturing a mounting substrate, the first and second plating layers may be formed of different materials.
The first plating layer can be formed of a material improving the adhesion properties with a resin, and the second plating layer can be formed of a material having excellent bonding with the conductive material.